


mirror

by tulskcoc91



Series: through the glass, darkly [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91
Summary: It was like looking through a warped mirror, Alec thought - watching another version of Alec and Magnus fucking, while Magnus fucked him.





	mirror

 

 

Magnus has bound his hands behind his back, and has him suspended with magic with his legs spread as wide as they can go. He's on display for the two people opposite them - helpless, hard cock red and leaking, and angled so that they have an unobstructed view of Magnus fucking his tight hole with two slick fingers. 

Technically, the two people opposite are them, too - Alec and Magnus, but from another dimension. But Alec just can't wrap his head around it, because they look so different. The other Alec has his hair slicked flat with gel, no runes on his body, and in fact no body hair at all, not even pubes - all waxed off, Magnus had explained, some sort of fashionable thing. The other Magnus has no makeup and no nail polish, hair also flat against his head. Alec thinks it's a bit like looking into a warped mirror, except for the predatory way the other Alec is watching him being finger fucked. 

"Tell me what you want, babe," the other Alec says. 

This other Magnus has his face hidden in the crook of his own elbow. He's on all fours, and his partner is holding his ass cheeks together and fucking the cleft of his ass. Every time the head of his dick catches on the rim, other Magnus jerks and moans.

"Fuck me," he whispers.

"Louder, so they can hear you."

"Fuck me, please," he stutters. 

"But I already fucked you with my fingers and my tongue for over an hour," other Alec says with a smirk. 

"With your cock! Fuck me with your cock!" Magnus cries out desperately. 

"Since you asked so nicely..."

Other Alec thrusts in with one long stroke, and other Magnus howls. He doesn't give him time to adjust, just starts pounding away into his partner with such force that Alec is torn between sympathy and envy. Then Magnus pulls his fingers out of him, and he is fully envious. 

"Are you ready for me, darling?"

Alec nods eagerly, and Magnus adjusts himself so his cock is poised right at Alec's entrance. Other Alec stops abruptly with his cock buried deep and grabs a fistful of his partner's hair, tugging his head up. Alec sees tears in his yellow cat eyes - but he's a warlock, and if he wanted the mundane to stop being so rough with him, it'd be as easy as a snap of the fingers. He _likes_ being used like this, Alec thinks, and that's hotter than it should be. 

"Look," the other Alec commands, and the other Magnus obediently doesn't tear his eyes away as his Magnus snaps his fingers and releases Alec's legs. 

"Fuck yourself down on my cock," he murmurs, and Alec nods jerkily. 

He works himself down, fucking down to take Magnus' cock all the way in, conscious of their guests watching him. He's breathing hard by the time Magnus has filled him completely, face red and unable look up to meet the eyes of his audience. He lifts himself up slightly and fucks down again, cock bobbing between his legs. 

"Go help him, Mags," other Alec says, and nudges other Magnus forward with a hard thrust into him.

Alec looks up then, watches other Magnus crawl on hands and knees towards him, other Alec giving him the occasional nudge forward with a thrust of his hips. When he is close enough to touch Alec, he lifts his head and greedily takes Alec's cock into his mouth. Alec shouts in surprise, losing his rhythm. 

"That's right, take that cock all the way into your throat," other Alec says encouragingly, and Alec feels his cock hit the back of other Magnus' throat. 

_His_ Magnus gives him a light slap on his ass. "I didn't say you could stop."

Alec takes a deep breath and goes back to fucking himself on Magnus' cock again, but this time when he thrusts up, he finds himself fucking other Magnus' throat. Other Magnus moans in appreciation, and other Alec smirks knowingly at him before going back to pounding his partner's ass, and the desperate sounds other Magnus makes choking on his dick while being fucked within an inch of his immortal life has Alec speeding to the edge of his climax. 

"Going to come," Alec gasps. "Magnus!" He doesn't know which one he's warning, but soon he's coming down the throat of one and spasming round the cock of another. 

Other Alec grabs his partner by the hair again and yanks him off, and Alec's spent dick twitches with interest, his stamina rune flaring to life at the sight of a Magnus with cock-swollen lips and come and drool running down his chin, cat eyes unfocused with lust as his partner fucks his ass mercilessly. 

Suddenly, other Alec pulls out and flips his partner onto his back, spreading his legs before thrusting into him again. Other Magnus' cock is bouncing against his abs with the force of the fucking he's getting, hands digging into the huge plush shag rug they're all on and crying out incoherently. 

"Shall we return the favor?" Magnus asks him, freeing his hands as well. 

At first, Alec isn't quite sure what Magnus means, but Magnus nudges him forward and gently pushes his shoulders down, and Alec gets the idea. He crawls over the other Magnus, and takes the other man's cock into his mouth. It's the same as _his_ Magnus' - same size, same shape, same taste. He feels a tongue eagerly lapping at the head of his cock, and Magnus fucks him faster. 

Alec moans. So soon after his orgasm, it's too much. Magnus is fucking him hard now, as hard as the other Alec is fucking the other Magnus, and if Alec keeps his eyes open he can see his cock driving relentlessly into the Magnus shuddering under him. He has a cock filling his throat and wet heat sucking on his own dick, and it feels incredible. He knows he isn't going to last a second time. 

Other Magnus comes first, filling Alec's mouth with his bitter-salty seed, screaming around Alec's dick gagging his mouth when his partner continues to fuck his oversensitive hole. Other Alec grabs his head and pushes him down, forcing him to keep sucking on other Magnus' dick even as it softens, and Magnus holds his counterpart down with magic so that he's forced to take it, completely helpless to fight off the constant stimulation.

Next to come is other Alec, who thrusts deep into his partner when he comes. He lets go of Alec's head, and Alec lets other Magnus' cock slip from his mouth, gasping for air to fill his burning lungs. 

Magnus pulls Alec upright, holding him against his chest as he fucks upwards into Alec and jacks Alec off in time with his thrusts. Alec watches the other Alec showering his partner with kisses and praises, then to his surprise, he repositions other Magnus and spreads his legs so that Alec can see his puffy, thoroughly fucked hole, now leaking come and fluttering from being exposed to the cool air. Alec has never seen Magnus blush but _this_ Magnus is blushing, and it's making Alec's head spin with the strangeness of it. 

"Tell them what you want," other Alec urges his partner. 

"Come inside me," he says, soft but clear, and from behind Alec, Magnus inhales sharply with arousal. 

Magnus' rhythm is stuttering now, but he's still jacking Alec off with firm, sure strokes. He bends Alec over, and other Alec hoists his partner's legs up so that his pink gaping hole is right there, come-slick and inviting. 

"I'm going to come," Magnus moans from behind him. "Going to-" 

Alec feels the warmth of Magnus' release blooming inside him, and just before he comes a second time, Magnus pushes him forward and helps angle his dick so that Alec can thrust into other Magnus' loose wet hole as he comes. 

"Yes, yes, yes," other Magnus chants, writhing on Alec's cock, and Alec comes so hard he sees stars. 

 

\--

 

They've made a mess of each other and the carpet, but with two warlocks, clean up afterwards is easy. Other Alec has one arm draped possessively over his partner as the two warlocks converse, but when the portal between the dimensions opens, he saunters over to Alec. 

"Next time it's your turn," he promises with a sly smile before he goes through the portal with his partner. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks when the portal snaps shut and their visitors are gone. 

"Yeah," Alec replies, head still swimming from the images his mirror self has put into his head. "I think... I'm actually looking forward to seeing them again."


End file.
